Something to keep us going
by ketbelle
Summary: As the war doesn’t seem to be anywhere near it’s end, hope has long been lost, and Ron thinks back at the only memories that can keep him going. (6th-7th year fic) (OotP Spoilers)
1. Prologue

**// Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my nose.... and my toes.

**// Summary :** As the war doesn't seem to be anywhere near it's end, hope has long been lost, and Ron thinks back at the only memories that can keep him going. (7th year fic) (OotP Spoilers) 

**Something to keep us going**

By Wine

**Prologue**

# 1997 #

Just another day... just another simple and yet complex day of our short little lives. The wind is blowing loud and I can smell the rain that is about to fall. I just wish I could feel it.

We are hiding. It's still very surreal as I try to understand why, but we are doing it anyway. They say it's for the best. To keep us safe. Yeah, right... Like we could feel safe with everything that's going on out there.

I want to fight too. I want to feel the blood of those damned Death Eaters in my hands. I want to feel the pain that so many others have felt and so many of those who we loved have died of. I want to try to seal the so deep wounds that they had caused, in myself, in my family... in all of us. 

But we all want to fight. We all have lost so much that can't be replaced.

As I stay here listening to the falling rain I can't help but wonder what it would be like if this had just never happenned. If he, Voldemort himself, had never existed. If I hadn't met Harry at all and if the only thing I had to worry about was getting myself out of bed every morning.

And as much as I would like this moment to be different, there are things I just wouldn't trade, not even for all the gold in Gringots. 

I can tell the end is near. I can tell that the war out there are killing the ones we love and some we'll never have a chance to meet. 

And as the hope seems no existent I can tell that all that's left to us are those sad summer memories...

To be continued... (soon)

// If you want, please take your time to review.


	2. Beginning

**// Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything but my own self (got my self-esteem a little higher..)

**// Authors note:** Thanks for the reviews. And just for you to know, I really appreciated it, each one of them. And now, some useful information: I'm going with the theory that the trio was born in 1980, soooo just make the math.

**// Summary :** As the war doesn't seem to be anywhere near it's end, hope has long been lost, and Ron thinks back at the only memories that can keep him going. (7th year fic) (OotP Spoilers) 

**Something to keep us going**

By Wine

**Beginning**

# Summer of 1996 #

It was finally summer. Not that was such a difference between it and the last couple of weeks. 

My family and I had just arrived at home and the mood there was not at all an improvement. The sadness in everybody's eyes just got to me. Even my mom, who always made a rack about everything, wouldn't say a word. Not even to the twins that somehow and surprisingly had lost some of the mischief in their eyes.

I walked slowly towards my room, not really caring that it was almost time for supper. I had eaten some sweets in the train, and even knowing I wasn't fulfilled, that would do until my stomach decided to make a call.

I lied in my bed with my eyes closed and started remembering the feeling of that last days at Hogwarts. My arms still hurt from that stupid brain attack. My head still twirled every time I tried to reminiscent what really happened. I was just so useless.

How could I be the one who was just so stupid to get lost in that damn department? How could I be the one who had just not done a thing to try and help my friends when they most needed me? How could I be the one feeling all this sadness when I wasn't the one who had really lost someone?

I felt sorry for Harry. Not for the first time, but I did feel sorry. For he who had such an unfair life. For he who had lost so many at such young age. For he who deserved so much more than he had.

But then I felt angry again. For not being able to be there for him when he needed. For not believing in him in fourth year. For feeling envious… Oh, yes, for feeling jealous too. I just couldn't deny it anymore. We had all grown up so much in such a little space of time. 

Someone knocked. I just muttered a "Come in", and my father entered slowly, as if looking for a reason to go back.

"Hello son, I was just wondering if we could talk for a minute." He said a little apprehensive.

"Okay" I answered as if already knowing what he wanted to talk about.

"Well, you see, son. I know you must think I may be too old to understand what is really passing trough your mind right now. I may not be able read your thoughts, but I can clearly see that you are worried". Here he made a pause, as if looking for the right words. I was sitting now, careful to appear as if that talk wasn't brothering me. But it was. It brought to many real things for me to cope. And I didn't know if I could.

"Actually, we are all worried. The world has changed much from the days we could all just sit in the backyard in a hot day to talk about meanless thing. The world _has_ changed. We all have. And, unfortunally, that means we'll have to take some… drastic measures." 

'_Drastic measures? What the hell is he talking about?' _I thought while my eyes showed clearly that was not the talk I was expecting. What about the "are you well son?" or even a "how are you feeling". My temper was rising and it was becoming difficult to pay attention to what he was saying.

"Dumbledore has contacted us, and it seems like it's no longer safe for us to stay here. We'll be leaving to the Order's headquarters tomorrow in the morning. And before you ask" He said knowing I was about to make a remark. "Harry and Hermione will be there too. They might arrive there not long after us". He was looking at me expectantly, as if waiting for a reaction. 

"Do we have a choice?" I asked quite nastily, even knowing the answer. I really wasn't very keen on leaving my house after a single day of stay. 

"No" He said then while looking torn between something. He sighed and said softly. "Ron, you know your mother and I just want the best for you and the kids. We are really… worried about you and we don't really have a choice. We can't stay here. There are Death Eaters around, son. More than we expected. And we can't just take the risk of staying here and having one of you hurt or… worse."

His eyes were wet with tears that couldn't fall. I understood what he meant. I knew him. He was my father. He was supposed to be always right. And, at that moment, I knew he was.

"I understand, dad" I said patting on the back. I still couldn't do more than that. "We'll be fine. We_ all_ will. I'll go pack the rest of my things, since I hadn't yet unpacked that trunk. Good thing I didn't, unh? Or else I would be domed while trying to put all that junk inside again".

He chuckled at my attempt to lighten the mood. He stood up and I realized I hadn't seen he sitting down.

"Your mother said the supper won't take long. If I were you I would go down now. The twins look like they are starving. I'll be waiting for you." He said while opening the door.

"I'm coming. I'll just do as I said. It won't take long." He just smiled and closed the door behind him. I sat in my bed again and just thought how this upcoming war was already affecting us.

I stood up, grabbed some things in my closet, threw it on the bottom of my bed and just looked out of the window admiring the view. I had always loved how, from here, I could see most of the land of Ottery St. Catchpole. A view that I probably wouldn't see this summer. 

The next day we would be heading to Grimmald Place. And I just didn't know if would be back. Ever.

** // Authors note:** For those who thought that was just not-like Mr. Weasley, just remember he was too worried about everything, and that he had a lot on his mind. The next chapter might take a little bit longer, since my tests begin Saturday, but I'll try to finish it this weekend. I just hope you all enjoyed this one, and if you want, take your time to review.  



	3. Grimmald Place

**// Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. JK is the Wizard Queen. It rimed...

**// Author's note:** I'm really, really sorry right now for making you wait all this time. I know I said it would be ready a month ago but although I knew what I was going to write I just didn't have time. Some other thing that I just have to explain is that I forgot to put "1997" in the beginning of the Prologue (I have already changed it now), so the chapters after that are Ron's memories of the summer after book five. I hope you all understand now. Have a nice read. 

// Summary : As the war doesn't seem to be anywhere near it's end, hope has long been lost, and Ron thinks back at the only memories that can keep him going. (7th fic) (OotP Spoilers) 

**Something to keep us going**

By Wine

**Grimmald Place**

My eyes slid open just a moment before the sun finally appeared in the sky. Dad had arranged a car that would fit us all, something called "van" or something like that. We have had to leave early that day since we were the ones supposed to be there when the others arrived. 

I suddenly felt the car stop and fully realized why I had woken up. We had arrived.

The house seemed much more old and scary now. The silence of the morning fitted the mood perfectly. There really wasn't much to talk about. Sirius was dead. And we were invading his house. Or at least that was what it seemed.

I got my trunk and passed through the hallway observing what before had seemed strange and at that moment looked just like paintings on the wall watching me closely. While passing in front of a huge opening in the wall was that I realized that was where Mrs. Black was supposed to be. 

_'They must have found a way to get her out of there'_ I thought to myself. It was a good thing at least. Even the curtains that seemed nowhere to be found would have brought to many painful memories. 

Going up the staircase and entering what was meant to be my room I finally realized how tired I really was. Deciding to rest a little before anyone else arrived I went straight to bed and slept soundly.

…

What seemed like hours after I heard a strange nose coming from my right side. Still a little groggy from sleep I just turned my head to the left hoping it would stop. It didn't.

A lot grumpier now I turned again opening my eyes slowly to see what the hell was that noise about….

"FRED! GEORGE! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING ON MY BED! I HOPE YOU JUST HAVE AN EXTREMELY GOOD EXCUSE 'CAUSE I REALLY HADN'T WOKEN UP ON THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE BED YOU DAMN CLOWNS!!!" I yelled jumping out of the bed and crawling to the corner as far as I could. I was just furious and my heart was beating to fast for my on good. _'How dare them in times like these pull a horrible, spooky and absolutely scary prank like this one!'_ I tried to yell once more but I could feel my voice falling me. 

"This is outrageous, a..a..aa…" 

"An alarm spider to be specific, Ron" George said apparating right in front of me. "It usually starts when it senses someone near it" The git was laughing! What a nerve!

"Just something to lighten the mood dear bother" said Fred not a second after.

"Lighten?! Lighten?! You two almost gave me a heart attack!! I will show you how to lighten the mood, you slime…"

"Calm down, Ron" I couldn't believe Fred was laughing too while holding me by the hem of my shirt. "Mum just told us to wake you up and tell that lunch is ready and that Harry will be arriving shortly after."

I could feel the tone sobering. Every time Harry was on topic it turned out to be like this. It was just a mixture of sadness, fear and even pity. Sadness from the moments we have passed. Fear for what they might become. And pity for what was happening, especially to him, at that moment.

"OK" I mumbled after he let go of me "I will go down in a minute"

"Don't make mum wait too long or she might have a fit and send the rest of the house looking for you. She's been a bit to emotional" George said and both of them disapparated at once.

I changed clothes quickly and went down to lunch. It had been a while since I'd last eaten so I was kind of hungry.

We ate mostly in silence, with a little comment from the twins now and then. It wasn't that funny but it helped to remember how meals used to be, with loud cracks and mum talking all the time.

One hour or so passed after lunch and Harry finally arrived.

He looked older, especially walking slowly as he was at that moment. His eyes were darker than usual and his hair was just a completely mess. _More_ than the normal mess.

I stared at him waiting for some kind of reaction. But none came.

He just stumbled a little and walked in the direction of the staircase. He paused only once, staring longly at the opening in the wall as if sensing he had lost the last link to Sirius that he had in this house. He went straight to the bedroom after that. And locked himself.

It was really surreal how much the mood changed after that. Everybody started speaking in lower tones and my father just left saying he had some business with the Order to take care of. It was just so unlike him to leave like that that I simply looked fiercely towards the closing door as if it wasn't happening. There is a lot of things I wish wasn't happening.

I sat there, on the floor, and began wondering about lots of things that I had already thought before and kept thinking even after that. I thought about my life before Hogwarts. My days at school and this summer. It was then that I fully realized how much everything had changed.

Still in my little reverie I didn't listen to my Mum's call until the third time.

"Ron, get the door!" She yelled from the kitchen.

And just after I had stood up wondering who could it be my thoughts stooped for a moment and my unspoken question was answered.

It was Hermione. 

**// Author's note: ** I didn't plan on stopping the fic at this point. It's just that if I didn't I might had killed the mood of the next chapter. It just won't take as long to update. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and review with you want. Ahh, and just one more thing: for those who are wondering, the romance starts next chapter.


End file.
